Kitsu Kiss
by CuteKyubi
Summary: A Story Im writting, some japanese mythologhy in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

i was was just a normal girl, going to school everyday. same old boreing thing everyday, get up,get dressed,eat, then school. sometimes i'd take a shower. but now im in the hospital cuz of that explosin that came from sumthing i wished for. . why, why? did i wish on that star that day? i only wished for some excitement in my boreding life and now this happend!? well i better say good bye to normalniss cuz tomarrow i get out of this hospital and get tranferd to a new school. i have to say i'd rather go back to my normal, boring life. cuz im not looking forward to tomarrow. i REGRET everything!

well i'll let ya know how it happend. last night i saw a star the biggest one ever, so i thought eh, why not wish on it for once who know mabye my wish will come true. i wished that tomarrow something exciteng will happen to me and change my life forever. (pretty nice wish eh?) i went to bed really excited and i finally went to sleep. I got up this moring, brushed my teeth and took a shower, got dressed in my uniform and ran to school. there i saw my best friends aleu, she was a normal person too untill i wished my wish, and then there was naruto(not the anime/person naruto,i call my friend that cuz he looks like him), for all i know he was normal too o-o. mark was my best friend too we had almost all our classes togeather. we all chatted while we all went to school just me and my normal friends i couldn't be happier cuz tonight aleu was throwing a party at her house tonight,but then as we enterd the school it exploded and out poped a giant wolf head with gleaming red eyes stareing at me. i stood still as everyone ran past me, screaming. for some reason i wanted to run but i couldn't. my friends ran too but came back for me but the giant wolf's tail was blocking the way. As he came closer i closed my eyes thinking this is the end. i peeked out a lil and i saw that he was smileing at me and i asked what was so funny? " you are" he said. i was puzzled. he rasied a paw and touched my arm with his claw. "Its time for you to come home" he said while smiling. i was gunna say sumtjing untill i heard a siren from town. the demon wolf frownd and turned to smoke. i was just standing there all dazed as my friend came to my side. then everything went black. i passed out and fell into my friends arms as the ambulens came for me. next thing i know im in the hospital, dizzy as i tried to sit up but some one holded me back i tried to see there face but my vison was still blurry. i heard a anglelic voice telling me to lay back down, i obeyed. i saw a figure in a white clothes and wait where those wing? i couln't tell cuz my vison was still blurry. "hello my name is ms. mandie, i am your nurse, right now we are gunna make you go back to sleep for a while" she said i wanted to say no but it was too late i saw put what ever it was in my ivy time to go back to sleep again... i wake up and i see aleu crying while naruto was holding her, mark was siting in a chair acrossed from aleu and naruto, loooking right at me. he got up suddnly and shouted "hey shes awake! "thank god" said aleu as she rushed to my side. i expcted to she her nice tan skin but some how it was darker than usawal. i looked at all my friends they all looked...differn't. " pack your bags kyubi, we are being transferd to a new school tomarrow" said naruto. i couldn't belive the was so overwelming that i think i fainted...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

when i woke up, i was on the bus sitting next to mark. i stared at him for a while he look normal,but differnt. i couldnt tell what it was, mabye he got more manly? mark looked over at me and said "why are you staring at me kyubi?". "i-i wasnt!" i shouted at him. "whoa calm down, no need to shout" mark said. "im sorry, but like where are we going again?" mark sighed "i thought naruto and aleu told you this already?" "nope remember i was passed out" i said while looking out the window."oh yea.." said mark. i looked and looked hard at my surroundings. so far i only saw a bunch of trees, perhaps we are going to a sucluded place? i leaned agenst mark, i was really tired and he didn't mind. we've been friends since we were 5 and i really enjoyed our friendship. we got off the bus and onto a dirt road. i looked at naruto,he too, seemed differnt, he looked...very cold and serious. he told us all that we had to go up the road and we'll be there soon. we all started walking.

While walking my ears kept hurting and so did my lower back. but i thought it was nothing since it was cold and m backpack was heavy. after a while they kept hurting more and more so i asked if we could stop for a while. "whats wrong kyubi?" aleu asked." my ears and back hurt thats all" i said. naruto walked over to me and felt my ears. i shiverd and blushed a bit, no one has ever touched my ears before. after he touched my ears they instantly stop hurting. i thanked him and started to walk again. after a while i saw a house. i jumped up and down excitedly. is this were we gunna stay?!". "yup" said naruto. i looked at the was beautifull. It was a japanese style house with a hot springsin the back and cherry blossoms every where.

When we got to the entrance on the house,two people came out. one was a guy wearing a bulter outfit, he had black hair and grey eyes. he looked very serious compared to the girl. she was wearing a maid outfit and had pure white hair, her eyes were a light green. she had pretty big breast for her size plus she was taller than me.. she looked pretty happy. they both bowed and said their names. the guy was called yang and the girl yin. i looked at yin as she suddenly hugged me. "whoa" i said as she looked at me. " I love you already, your super cute!" shouted yin. i blushed and looked away. "im not that cute..." i said.

"sure you are" said aleu while smiling. "you are uhh pretty cute" mark said while blushing a bit. " to prove it we'll call you Cute Kyubi" naruto said with a smile. i was blushing madly. yin stepped back. "well then follow us, we show you to your rooms" yin said as she begain to walk into the house. everyone got showed to their rooms. i was the last to be shown to my room. "well here is you room cute kyubi" yin said while blushing."t-thank you yin" i said. "no problem, oh by the way you have a room mate, two in fact, me and the lovely Ookami" yin said excitedly. i was surprized a bit.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
